Skin Deep
by DarkxCreations
Summary: She had a silver scar over her left eye, three on one arm two on the other, I was sure that she had more but still she was beautiful. She was imperfect in every way she was angry, possessive, and brutal, but still I loved her R&R Paul/OC reason for M.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: no fricken renesmee cuz she's a freak. eclipse time, but you'll hardly notice. Also when Sonar punches a vampire, or werewolf it does hurt them, why? Idk I thought it would be funny to see Emmett wince in pain (in my mind)._

My birth and youth aren't important, what you need to know is I live in Manhattan New York, in an orphanage not far from the man who is supposed to be watching over me. By the way my names Sonar Alyssa Eddols and I'm now 16.

I woke up to the bed moving. "Ryan, what are you doing?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Babe I gotta thing to get to I'll be back later" he said.

"Then I should get back" I said. I pulled on my clothes. I didn't let Ryan drive me back to the orphanage instead I took my skate board. In truth I didn't want to get caught sneaking back in. It was 8 in the morning and I had already locked my door. I climbed back into the window that I had left just a bit open. I closed it and put down my stuff tousling my hair and clothes a bit like I had been asleep I opened the door. Mrs. Mary stood there about ready to knock.

"Oh, well there's some people here get down stairs" she said. I went downstairs sticking my tongue at her, as I rode down the railing. I jumped off last second and stepped on the cool hard wood floors. I walked lazily into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. After I walked into the play room where everyone was shown off. There was an old lady and a middle aged year old woman, standing looking at the 10 year olds. I stood with my mouth full of rice krispies and one hand in the box.

"Her" the old lady said. She was pointing at me. I turned around looking for this her she was pointing at.

"Sophie, she doesn't look like a girl you would want" the woman said.

"No, she looks spontaneous and filled with excitement, she can take care of herself, I could use someone more exciting than you in my life" she said.

"Burn" I shouted. At her it came out muffled and I spit cereal everywhere but the younger kids understood me and started to laugh. Mrs. Rachel smacked me up side the head. I rubbed my head but not before I shoved more cereal in my mouth.

"You sure?" Mrs. Mary asked.

"What's your name dear?" the old woman asked.

"Sonar Alyssa Eddols" I said.

"I like it, you can call me grandma from now on, go get your stuff" she said. I walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. I put down the cereal, I had been adopted once before, they gave me up within a week. But this old lady wanted spontaneous. I grabbed a bag off the door and shoved the possessions I had collected over time. I grabbed a scrap piece of paper, and scribbled down a note for Ryan telling him I was adopted. I walked down the steps.

"You ready?" she asked. The woman next to her was glaring at me.

"Yeah let me just go find" I looked around the room, "George" I shouted. The blond haired boy turned, "Give this to Stace tell her its for Ryan" I said.

Well 'grandma' didn't live in town, she didn't live in state, she didn't live on this side of the god damn country. She lived in a "shitty small reservation called La Push" as described by her. Sophie, her neighbor apparently hates my guts. While 'grandma' was in the bathroom at the airport she said that I was a lucky little kid, who better behave or else. I called her an old shrew who needed a nice fuck. The plane ride was freaky as hell, I have never been on a plane before and I do not like it. We stopped in Michigan, or something, maybe it was north Dakota, hell I barely remember yesterday. Though I was drunk for most part of it, could have something to do with it.

"Lay over's suck ass" I announced whilst waiting for the plane.

"Watch your mouth" Sophie said.

"Watch my hand I might just slap you" I said. We glared at each other.

"The youth these days" grandma said.

"Your not going to punish her?" Sophie asked.

"Course not, I like her attitude" she said.

"Ha, she likes my attitude" I said, sticking my tongue out.

And so our bickering continued until we landed in Seattle. Grandma insisted we buy me some new roomy things, I got a lamp a comforter an Ipod, some new clothes, a bathing suit, and 3 CD's. Grandma then decided I should have a pet so we went to the pet store and I got a kitten. Im not a dog person, but that is a completely different story I'll get to it eventually.

The ride to La Push was quiet until I started laughing at the name Forks. It was an eating utensil I thought it was funny. Sophie lives right next door with her son Paul, Paul, what a preppy name.

Well I went inside and grams showed me my room, I spread the purple comforter over the bed. The bed was old metal bed you know those right, the kind that squeak? There was a desk next to it and a side table. Across from it was a dresser and a mirror, and next to that was a tiny little closet. It was a small room but I didn't have to share is at least.

I heard talking in the front room and strained my ears to listen, there was a guy talking and my gran, then there was Sophie talking. "Sonny, come out here and meet my son" she called.

"You call me Sonny one more time and I swear" I trailed off seeing the large hunk of man in the front room. Hottest thing on the face of the earth swear to god. He was really tall even to my 5'10" height. He had short black hair and russet skin, with amazing dark brown eyes.

"Sonar, this is Paul, Paul this is Sonar" gran said.

_A/N: I left it with a cliff hanger cuz I had no idea what to put after it. Lol. I really really need an editor please message me. There is another reason I don't use my original editor, and that's because she always wants to be in my stories, ALWAYS, and I have to do a plot rewrite, so I just need someone who will be happy correcting and reading my stories before everyone else. Message me or leave it in a review. I am perfectly fine with this plot I don't NEED any help, but if you WANT to send me an idea I would love to here your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 3

"Sonar, this is Paul, Paul this is Sonar" gran said. I was broken from my daze by a ringing.

"shit that's my phone" I said I dashed up the steps and into my room dumping my crap from my backpack on my bed and pulling my phone out of the mess. "hello?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I GOT ADOPTED?'" Ryan shouted in my ear. I walked downstairs.

"what other definition for adopted is there Ry?" I asked him. I was going to have this conversation in front of them, just to piss Sophie off. I had forgotten about the moment with the hot guy next to me as I talked to Ry.

"that's not the point, were are you?" he asked.

"far far away Hun" I said.

"do you have to talk on the phone in front of us its kind of rude" Sophie said.

"where?" Ryan asked.

"Washington" I responded, the line on the other side was silent. I took this time to respond to Sophie.

"shut it bitch can't you see im on the phone" I said. Her jaw dropped.

"you can't talk to my mom like that" the guy said.

"you shut up too" I said.

"who was that?" Ryan asked.

"uhg, neighbors, their so rude can't they see im on the phone" I said laughing and leaving the room.

"well if you need me to come get you I will be on the next plane over" he said.

"alright babe" I said.

"next plane silv, hear me?" he said.

"I hear you loud and clear" I said. "love you, bye" I said hanging up before I could here his response.

I walked back into the room, well that guy was there. He was quite yummy but he was very tall, not just tall VERY tall. I like guys at least 4 inches taller than me but no more than 7, this guy was like a foot taller than my 5'5" height if not taller. Oh and did I mention he was glaring at me, "what's got your knickers in a bunch?" I asked him. I'm sure this had something to do with the bitch comment. Perhaps I should tell you im one for saying old sayings that are strange and I usually use them on the wrong gender.

"you can't go around calling parents bitches it will give you a bad reputation" he said.

"ooh are we giving advice now?" I asked, "never grab a girl if she doesn't want to be grabbed, she will kick you in the balls while you are lying in agony on the ground she will find a cop and have your ass thrown in jail" I said, "and I don't give a shit about my reputation"

"you should, reputations are big in this town" he said.

"sucks for me then, oh well, better luck next time" I said.

"you act like you can just try again" he said.

"course, I'm going to leave as soon as I can" I said.

"what about Mrs. Prowly?" he asked.

"Prowly who the he- oh gran, I'll bring her with me I'm going to come into money might as well" I said.

"where the heck are YOU going to get money, gonna stand on the side of th-" I didn't let him finish. I did an upper cut to his jaw. He stumbled rubbing his jaw, a look of pure amazement on his face.

"don't you even think about finishing that sentence, you don't know shit about me, call me whatever you fucking like but when you call me a whore you better as well expect to wake up in emergency care with every bone in your fucking body broken, got that?" I told him poking him hard in the chest. I could feel the scars on my eye and cheek crinkle as I looked at him with hate in my eyes.

I heard a hiss as I stepped back from Paul. "you have a cat?" he asked. He was trying to change the subject.

"kitty, doesn't like the bad man does she?" I said picking up the kitten, I still had to name her. She mewed.

"why not get a dog?" he asked.

"I hate dogs, I hate the whole canine species" I said.

"why?" he asked.

I set kitty on the counter, "I'm going to name you Pandora" I said. Pandora was the perfect name, she was all brownish orange except her belly which was white. I opened the fridge, "gran do you have an fish?" I asked.

"no but we bought some canned food its in the bag buy the door" she said loudly. I walked past Paul picking up Pandora who was rolling over and being adorable I picked up the bag and put Pandora back down on the counter as I walked into the kitchen.

"why do you hate dogs?" he asked closing the drawer I was opening. I pulled at it to be closed again. We continued this for a few moment, I was very persistent, finally he snatched my hand away, "answer me" he said he held my wrist tightly.

I stepped back pulling my hand away and rolled up my pant leg I lifted up my t-shirt sleeve to my shoulder as well, there were clear bite marks on my shoulder and my calf, I let go of my pants and my sleeve to pick up my shirt to show the bit of the bite mark on my hip. "wolf" I pointed to my leg, "pit-bull" I pointed to my shoulder, "Dalmatian" I pointed to my hip.

Then it got weird Paul started to shake and with strangely almost inhuman speed he was out the front door. "what a weird guy" mumbled not to anyone in particular Pandora mewed and rubbed her head against my wrist.

I made Pandora her meal and started making pasta. I put a pan on the stove and added tomato sauce and mixed it with cream, adding mushrooms and a few other vegetables in it. I drained the pasta and added it to the soupy like base. Once it was ready I turned off the stove and put it into two bowl, taking a 2 forks I took it to gran.

"you can cook?" Sophie asked astonished.

"course, I had to make meals 2 times a week, at the orphanage" I said.

"oh by the way hun, you will be going to forks high tomorrow, because la push is full but its only 6 months before you become senior?" gran said. I nodded, I was not the best student, heck I only got C's but I would live.

I woke to a heat on my chest, it was Pandora. I smiled and picked her up leaving her on the bed as I got dressed. And left the small kitten had already gone back to sleep. I put a bit of food out for her. I didn't expect gran to be awake it was like 7 am. I had just made toast when someone rang the door bell. I bolted for the door, I pulled it open, "Jesus your going wake up the whole house" I whispered loudly, "do you have any respect man?"

"I uh, I" he stood there stuttered, he was tall like that Paul guy. His eyes ran over the scar on my face and I could see him cringe away.

"are you going stand here and stutter all day or tell me who you are?" I asked.

"how'd you get that?" he asked me he shoved his finger in my face pointing to the scar over my eye.

"well I was" I smacked his hand away and started my story, "what's it to you?" I asked remembering this wasn't story time.

"I- umm never mind, I'm Jacob black, my friend was worried about you and told me to tell you to watch your reputation their big in this town" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"who's your friend?" I asked.

"Sam Uley" he said. He looked like he regretted it just then.

"another preppy name to go along with this shitty little town" I muttered more to myself than anyone, "tell your friend, Sam Ugly, that I don't give a fucking shit what my reputation is in this town, and it's fucking impolite to stare" I said. I shut the door on him. I was going to be late. I opened the garage door, gran and I had gone vehicle shopping and found a ridiculously cheap motorcycle and after like 30 minutes we had gotten insurance, and a two year warrantee, just in case. I slipped on my leather jacket and helmet and lastly my backpack. Ryan had taught me how to ride back in the city. That had been fun. I put on my helmet and leather jacket. I sped out of the garage onto the street hitting the button to close the garage door on my remote. Pulled into a space and got off my bike.

I heard whispers as I took off my jacket and helmet. "look at her face, look at that body, she's new, I wonder if she has more?" all the usual.

"preps" I sneered under my breath. I walked toward the office to go get my schedule.

There was a girl behind the desk she didn't look that older then me maybe late twenties. She had black hair with green stripes and piercing everywhere, one on her nose, eyebrow, lips, tongue, ears, I didn't doubt she had a belly button ring. She had some neat tattoo's a star next to her eye, hinges on the inside of her elbow, moons on her wrists. "nice ink" I said. She smiled at me.

"you the new girl?" she asked.

"yeah, Sonar" I said.

"here's your schedule, and a map, if you can't find it I suggest you just skip it, no use in being late, oh and get this signed by your teachers, wicked scars by the way, totally awesome" she said. I might actually like it here if there were more people like her. The door opened and I looked up a short pixie like girl, she had black hair.

"hi I'm Alice Cullen, ill show you around, we have homeroom" she said. She was all smiles. I raised an eyebrow I looked back at the pierced girl. She shrugged.

"I'm Sonar" I said.

"nice name, we have homeroom together" she said, it was a fact but she hadn't even looked at my schedule, I was confused. I walked after her, she even knew where my locker was, which I quickly shoved my junk into. I could fit a nerd in there.

"so you live up in la push? Have any interesting neighbors?" she asked.

"yeah, as for neighbors, they went all reputation is key and shit on me" I said.

"I'm sure what they meant was that it is a small town news and gossip travels fast" she said.

"this really is a small town if all they do is gossip here" I said. I walked into homeroom. I really didn't want to sit with Alice so I glided into a seat next to a Goth girl. She smiled at me and it was as if we had known each other for years in minutes. She was pretty cool and she had a bunch of ideas about my reputation problem. This was going to be a fun year.

_A/N: OMG I am so sorry this took so long to come out I didn't think 10__th__ grade would take up so much time. I have fall break on Thursday and it a 4 day weekend I will work on dwindling sanity and try and decide who to pair her with. You people should remind me when I am taking too long, and make me feel guilty. Lol. What never was will be updated as soon as I finish checking it._


	3. find me a song

Have you ever sat in English class and realized that this moment was just a waste. I have. "Sonar, what is your favorite quote" Mrs. June said snapping me from my slumber.

"Hmm what?" I asked.

"Your favorite quote. Might as well get some participation from you today" she said.

"Umm" I said, I thought a moment, "life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more. It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. Macbeth, act five, scene 5" I said. Mrs. June stared at me as I had grown scales, heck she looked at me like half the people in this town looked at me. "May I return to participating in my dreams now?" I asked.

"That class, is what we will be doing for the rest of the year" hands went up, but she continued talking, "you must give the class a quote every day for the rest of the-" I don't know what she said after that I was asleep by then. Alice shook my shoulder slightly when it was time to go. I packed up my stuff and my phone vibrated as I ducked out of the room. I opened it and looked at the message.

_Hey girl, were u at? _it was tori

_Forks Washington, got adptd_

_Neat, im in seattle, we should hang out_

_Definitely whats been up?_

_Me and RED had a fight, then some sons of bitches killed him_

_WUT!?!?!?!?!_

_Yeah, I'm so depressed_

_We can hang out whenever_

_This weekend 3 on Saturday at target?_

_Sure_

_Cool_

Poor tori. I felt so bad for her. It was seldom anyone in the gang died, but when they did it hit us hard. I texted tori for the rest of the day. Catching up and talking about old times. I had to put my phone away to drive the bike though. I parked the bike and walked into my house. I pulled out my phone and started texting again. I sat down on the couch. Couch is un- why is preppy guy one on my couch?

"Move your feet a-hole" I shoved at Paul's feet. His eyes opened a little. I wished I had a tazer at that moment.

"Hey, sonar" he said sleepily.

"MOVE YOUR FEET" I said louder to him. He sat up and looked around. I sat down and continued my texting.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Texting" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Friend, Tori" I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She's venting" I said.

"Why?"

"why is your face so damn ugly" I said blandly.

"that one hurt, but I know your joking" he said.

I looked at him square in the eyes. "I wasn't joking." I'm not really good at reading people. Like I suck at it. But I think I see hurt in there or he's hungry.

"sonar are you being nice to Paul?" Gran shouted coming into the room.

"of course not, why would I be nice to him?" I asked, "the vacuum eats all our food."

Gran opened her mouth and then shut it, "well she's got me there" she said. I laughed.

"she's so funny" I said.

"I never did here the story about your parents from the orphanage people, what happened to them, do you remember?" Gran asked.

"I don't remember my parents, they obviously didn't make a great impression on me" I said with a smile.

"I see, who wants tea?" Gran asked.

"I do" I said.

"great" she said walking out of the room.

"you really don't remember your parents?" Paul asked. I turned to look at him but my lie was suddenly stuck in my throat. He was gazing at me, oddly. Not weird just oddly. I can't really describe it.

"nope" I said. Finally pushing up my lie. My voice cracked, but I tried to hide it with another smile.

"we can talk about it if you want" he said, leaning in slightly.

I stood up, maybe some space would help me lie better, "there's nothing to talk about if I can't remember anything" I said. "I think I hear Gran calling me" I meant to leave but that boy was fast and grabbed hold of my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"So you want to go to a movie this Saturday?" he asked abruptly. I looked at him a loss for words. For the first time I noticed he was A) really close to me B) staring at me intently and c) shirtless.

"random much" I said.

A/N: changed the ending decided on a plot, I'll have next chapter out as soon as I can find some time to sit down at my computer. I got the 2 disc new moon movie. YAY. lol


	4. Chapter 5

"no" I shouted dodging in front of the lions paw, to block the blow. The paw hit my arm and a claw caught my skin as I screamed. Arms wrapped around me, and lowered me to the bloodied ground.

"you stupid little girl I told you I would be fine" he said. "your going to die, because of me."

"I'm responsible for you, I have to protect you" I mumbled raising my hand a little to touch his beautiful sparkling face. He grabbed my hand in his cold grip, pressing it to his face. He looked over my with dark black eyes. His soft brown hair rustled in the African breeze.

"there's so much blood Alyssa, so much blood" he said. "your going to die" he said.

"let me die knowing I'll be right where I -" I couldn't finish. The blackness enveloped my good eye.

"no, no Alyssa come back to me, don't go" he shouted.

I shot up in bed breathing heavily. How long had it been since I had that dream? Years. I needed a drink. I swung my legs over the bed as the door opened. Paul stood there with a glass of milk and a plate of food.

"you look better" he said.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"your grandma said you broke into a cold sweat and wouldn't wake up, she had to run somewhere today with my mom so I ditched school to stay with you" he said.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"11" he said setting down my food on the side table. " you look really shooken up, is something wrong?" he asked.

"no, nothings wrong. It was just a dream" I said, without thought I touched my scar.

"you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"no" I said.

"you sure?" he asked. I threw him a glare. "alright, well I have a muffin and butter, and some milk" he said. I took the plate and bit into the muffin. "so who's Damien?" he asked.

I froze in mid chew. "how do you know that name?" I asked.

"you were mumbling it while you were out" he said.

"it's nothing, he's no one" my heart clenched as I said it, it was a bad lie.

"is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"Sonar" he said. 

'I'd think you would let out an super wave of sound or something, like a sonar' his voice rang in my ears.

"I'm tired just go away" I said setting the muffin down and getting back under the covers.

"son-" he started.

"GET OUT" I said louder more sternly. I heard him sigh and leave. I wish I hadn't woken up I wished I could finish my dream.

Paul POV

I sat by her bed while she slept soundly. I had put a washcloth on her forehead. "Damien, its ok Damien" sonar mumbled. Who was Damien? I began to shake. I got out of the house fast, stripped and phased. Maybe a run would be good. No one was out. Good. I didn't want to have my thoughts read today. Sonar would be hungry when she woke up, I'll take her a muffin from Emily's.

Sonar POV

How I wish I could see him again. Ryan. Ryan wasn't Damien, he would never be Damien. I walked to my back pack and grabbed my cell phone. I needed to talk to him to hear his voice. Speed dial number 1. It rang 3 times. "hello?" the familiar voice came.

"Damien" I breathed.

"Alyssa" he said. His breathing stopped for a minute and there was moment of silence, "why are you calling Alyssa, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"no, nothings wrong. I just needed to talk to you" I said into the phone.

"it was the dream again, wasn't it?" he asked.

"no, not that one" I said.

"which one then?" he asked.

"the day with the lion" I said.

"oh" he said, "Alyssa I promise we can be together once this is done. I left you with Ryan, is he causing you troubles?" he asked.

"no I joined an orphanage, I was adopted, I'm in forks Washington." I said.

"are you safe, Alyssa. You were safe in New York" he said.

"I was bored, I'm fine here" I said.

"you worry me" he said.

"I'm fine, really, I just didn't to make sure you were ok" I said.

"once this is over I promise I will take you away, and we can be together again" he said.

"alright Damien" I said.

"good bye Alyssa" he said.

"bye Damien" I said closing the phone. Leaning my head back on my pillow I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Paul POV

There was no way I was going to leave her alone for even a second. I leaned close to her door and listened. She shuffled around a bit and then I heard her talking to someone. "Damien" she breathed the name. the spoke it with such relief, such love it was heartbreaking. "no, nothings wrong. I just needed to talk you" she said softly. Her whole speech changed when she talked to this Damien. Her usual sarcastic hard exterior just seemed to melt away. "no, not that one" he said. Another pause, "the day with the lion" she spoke. Lion? What day with the lion, I thought she lived in New York. "no, I joined an orphanage, I was adopted. I'm in Forks Washington" she said. She sounded guilty. "I was bored, I'm fine" now she sounded more like the sonar I knew. "I'm fine, really, I just needed to make sure you were ok" she said. "alright Damien" she paused again, "bye Damien"

She was with someone. This Damien. I would, I would, get her to be with me. I know I will. She's my imprint.

A/N: sorry this took forever. I moved to Germany so I just got wifi today and I finished this on the plane. And I know exactly where I'm going with this story. So rate, comment, review. I also need a character. A vampire, it will be a couple chapters from now, maybe 5. If you have a suggestion for a character please give me their name, ability, and personality in a review. I will sort through them all and choose one. And then you have to deal with me and my endless questions. Lol.


	5. Chapter whatever number this is

A/N: this is not what I should be doing during my frees. Crossing characters I like my characters. Now my plot begins to unravel.

Finally it was Saturday I was so ready to see Tori. I through on a black off the shoulder sleeveless sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. Paul drove me to the Seattle mall and wanted to walk me in but I refused. Then I saw it, a platinum blonde bobbed head in the crowd. It was unmistakable. I raced out of the car and threw my arms around her. "brook" I shouted. I changed her to human a few months ago because she wanted to age to 21. She being stuck at 16, wasn't enjoying being told she could and could not do. Her original eye color was a hazy light green.

"Alyssa, awe I was supposed to be a surprise" she said stomping her foot. Brook to everyone else in the world except the selected few was a cold hearts bitch wit a quick tongue. Her powers were to see everyone's past and know their intensions, and everyone she touched she could see their death wasn't fond of her powers and avoided skin to skin contact with all strangers.

"and are you Tori?" I heard Paul asked as I clung onto brook for dear life.

"who me?" brook asked.

"yes you" he said.

"god no, do I look like a Tori to you?" she asked. Paul opened his mouth to answer but brook didn't let him. Looking around wildly she said, "I sent her for churros a few minute ago though" she shrugged her shoulder, "ok ally, do I need to redo my roots?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"ally" Paul asked.

"yeah my imaginary friend" Brook responded with a straight face. "no, this kid right here, no sit there"

"I thought your name was sonar?" Paul asked.

"it is my middle name is Alyssa" I said glaring at brook.

"don't be an angry troll, I have a present for you from D" Brook said shuffling through her overly large purse.

Paul PoV

D as in this mysterious Damien? Brook pulled a light blue box out of her purse. It had a white ribbon tied around it. Sonar squealed. Squealed. Like a girl. She undid the ribbon handing it to brook she opened the lid and inside there was a small blue bag she opened it up and pulled out a silver necklace, it had small silver flowers with inlaid diamonds, the flowers were separated by silver rings. This was what D had given her? Who was this guy? It glittered even in this dim light.

"it's tiffany's" brook said. That fancy store my mom always talked about?

"I'm gonna go show Tori" she said. She started to go left but Brook pointed her right and she turned and went that way. Suddenly brook's whole attitude changed. an aura of mystery dropped over her, she crossed her arms and leaned back on her foot. She was also staring at me and sneer on her lips. "what?" I asked her.

"you don't have a chance with her, D's too good to Ally" she said, "you could say he's already got his teeth sunk into her." she laughed at some joke.

"you don't know that she's my-" I started to say.

"imprint? Ally and Damien go way back. I assume you know how she acts around him. You did here her phone conversation. Her guard drops around him. she would do anything for him, and him her. You should just let it go" she said. How did she know about that? She shouldn't know anything.

"you little" I started stepping up to her, but she didn't back down.

"you wont like her so much when you find out her secret anyway" she said in a bored tone, "I'm saving you the trouble" she said. "I've seen boy after boy fall for ally, I'm sorry I mean sonar" she giggled again, "their all let down" she said. She clapped me on the shoulder, sneered and began to walk away. "it was nice meeting you Paul" she said.

I stood there dumbly as she disappeared into the mass of people. I tried to recall whether I had told her my name. No. I hadn't, how had she known so much about me?

Sonar PoV

We shopped and I hung out and ate churros and then brook bought me a taxi to go home. Even though I so desperately didn't want to. But Brook assured me she would be in Seattle helping out Tori. Though she said it with an eye roll so I doubted that was the entire reason. Damien was probably having her watch me.

I got home to Paul waiting for me on the couch. "did you tell Brook my name?" he asked.

"no, why?" I asked making my way into the kitchen.

"because she knows it, actually she knows quite allot about me" he said.

"Brook knows everything about people it's quite odd really" I said shrugging it off.

"so who is D and how does brook know him?" he asked. Nosey little bastard.

"D is Damien and Damien is Brook's step-brother" yeah that's it. I lied to him.

"are you staying for dinner?" Gran asked popping up from the back yard. She was wearing her gardening gear. I smiled. Gran knew just when to change the subject and when things were getting awkward.

A/n: the date was Saturday right? Idk. Now try to put a few things together, leave your guesses in a review, por favor!


End file.
